


Parksborn One Shot

by GslMcCall



Series: Heroes One Shots [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Spidey Sense (Marvel), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: Peter comes back to Osborn Manor after a very long day, except Harry isn't home. Harry's in his office back at Oscorp but is apart of something sinister. (Excuse the awful Sinister Six pun-I had to!) After an altercation goes wrong, Harry has to fight his demon for a normal life with Peter. Will the couple pull through?





	Parksborn One Shot

Peter had had a long day crime fighting, as well as working for his boyfriend at Oscorp earlier, so all he wanted to do was sleep. Pete had just arrived home and shouted his boyfriend's pet name, "Hare?" he got no reply, so he presumed that Harry was already asleep considering how late it was, or rather how early it was. So Peter made his way to their shared room in Osborn manner. However once Peter arrived at their room, he found it was empty. "Harry?" Peter shouted once again, worry evident in his voice. Peter searched the manner with still no sign of his boyfriend, but after screaming Harry's name for the millionth time, the butler came out of his quarters in a dressing gown.

"Mr Parker, the Master is not here. I believe he must still be at the office." the butler said tiredly. "Still at the office? But it's four in the morning. Anyways thank you Alfred." Peter said whilst grabbing his bag, and headed out to Oscorp.

Once Peter had arrived at the Oscorp building he tried using his ID to get in but because he was merely an employee he didn't have the security clearance he needed for 24 hour access. "Godamnit Harry, I'm your boyfriend! I should have access to everything!" Thankfully Peter had brought his mask and web shooters and so he climbed to the top floor where Harry's office was.

And surely enough Harry was at his desk, fast asleep. Peter knocked on the window, but Harry remained still. Peter knocked a second and third time, but Harry still didn't respond. "Damn you Harry, always making things twice as hard as they need to be!" Peter muttered as he looked for an open window. He found one in no time and made his way to his sleeping beauty.

Once Peter finally got to Harry's office it was almost five am. He admired Harry as he slept soundly, undisturbed by the nights affairs. Peter had never seen Harry look so at peace before, which was kind of ironic considering their location. But it was at that moment that Peter decided that him and his lover should crash on one of the many sofas in Harry's office, rather than attempting to get Harry back to Osborn manner. So before Peter disturbed Harry momentarily, he made sure the sofa was set for them to go straight to sleep. With the blankets and cushions in place, Peter made his way over to his boyfriend.

"Harry?" Peter whispered gently, slightly shaking Harry's shoulder, no response. "Hare, come on, just gimme a minute and then you can go back to sleep!" Peter whispered in Harry's ear and shook his shoulder a little harder, but Harry still didn't wake. Peter thought about picking up Harry bridal style, but poor Harry was in too much of an awkward position to do that. Peter rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to move Harry without waking him. But what Peter didn't realise is that Harry wouldn't be waking anytime soon, and also the fact that there was also someone watching him.

"Aw sod it, Harry I'm going to sleep! I've tried, so if you wake up with a crick in your neck that's your fault for working too hard." Peter said and made his way over to the sofa and settled down for the night. Peter closed his eyes and held onto a cushion as if it were Harry. But after awhile Peter reopened his eyes, cursing Harry. "Man, why did I have to fall in love with you Harry Osborn?" Peter said aloud and turned to see Harry still sound asleep in his awkward position making him look super cute. "And you're not helping right now either being so awkward and-" That was the moment that Peter noticed a broken coffee mug on the floor under Harry's desk. "Shit" was all Peter could muster as he ran over to Harry.

Peter checked to see if Harry was still breathing with his hand and was thankful to feel a breath. "But if they haven't taken you then-" Peter said realising that this was probably a trap for him, but for Peter Parker or Spiderman? No one other than Harry and his household staff knew he was Spiderman, but as far as he knew no one knew him and Harry were dating. However in that moment the lights to the office flickered to life and Felicia, Harry's personal assistant appeared not looking the least bit surprised.

"You! What did you do to Harry?" Peter screamed at her, but Felicia merely chuckled. "He'll be fine, will probably presume he fell asleep working late again." She said still with a smile on her face. "No, that didn't answer my question. What did you do too him?" Peter said, moving to stand in front of Harry's chair to protect him from anymore harm. "I drugged his coffee this evening, before I 'left' for the night. Didn't realise I'd have to wait this long for you to show up Peter or did Spiderman hold you up?" Felicia asked sarcastically, but it confused Peter, did she know he was Spiderman? But Peter retorted with "What do you want Felicia?"

Changing the subject, way to go Peter might as well have just said you were Spiderman. But Felicia didn't seemed phased, so maybe she didn't know his secret identity. "Oh I want many things Peter, but the reason I called you here tonight is because you have something I want very badly!" she had made her way over to Peter as she spoke and whispered the last part in his ear. Peter knew what she wanted, but there was no way he could let her have Harry.

Peter had lost a lot throughout his life, his parents, his Uncle, his ex-girlfriend and he had lost his Aunt a few months back. Peter had even lost Harry twice too, but Harry had always come back to him. Harry was Peter's rock and he wasn't going to lose him a third time because some girl wanted him.

"Oh and what's that?" Peter asked her as if he could actually help her, and as if this was a normal conversation. Peter didn't even realise how he could remain this cool (to be fair he was Spiderman) but somehow he was managing. "I want Harry. And I can't have Harry if you are permanently in his office. Now I'm presuming you guys are sleeping together, because lets face it you wouldn't be here otherwise. So what I would like you to do is break Harry's heart so I can fix it." Felicia spoke with such giddiness she was almost jumping with joy, even though Peter hadn't given his answer.

But when Peter did, lets just say Felicia wasn't as giddy as she had been before. Peter's spidey sense was tingling and that clearly wasn't a good sign. When Peter's vision sharpened he realised that Felicia had disappeared and all he herd was a bang and a grunt. "Harry!" Peter shouted and raced around the desk to see Harry's head on the table with a cut on his eyebrow that was bleeding. "Harry, oh my god! No, I won't let this happen to you again. Harry, you gotta wake up! Please for your own sake!" Peter said shaking Harry's arm hard. Harry didn't wake but he started to groan and convulse. "If I can't have him, then no one but the monster can!" Felicia shouted rushing out of the building. Peter would deal with her later, saving Harry from his demon was much more important.

"No, no, no! Harry you gotta fight this! Please! If you can hear me, I need you to think of all the good times and fight the monster. I know it's hard, but you've worked too hard over the years fighting him. Please Harry, I can't fight you, I won't, not now." Peter said with tears strolling down his face, whilst cradling his beloved.

"Peter" said a very croaky and hoarse voice. Peter opened his teary eyes and met his lovers piercing blue ones. "Harry, oh my god, I thought-" Peter trailed off kissing Harry with so much love and passion that it caught Harry off guard. "Wow. What happened for me to deserve that?" Harry chuckled, cuddling into Peter as he sat up, his head reeling. "It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're back!" Peter said kissing Harry's forehead, hugging Harry super tight. "So I've gathered. But seriously what happened? I don't feel well-" Harry gagged and put a hand to his head. "Pete-" Harry slurred as he fell unconscious onto Peter's shoulder. Peter swearing that he'd seen Harry's eyes becoming green before he'd flopped on his shoulder. "Harry. Oh gods no. Um right, Peter think."

****

It was mid afternoon at Osborn manner in the master bedroom, and both Harry and Peter were asleep. Doctor Octavius had swung by earlier to check over Harry in which he said he'd be fine with a few days rest. So Peter took that as his opportunity to get some sleep himself, considering he'd been awake for more than a day now, he was beyond exhausted. It was the first time in a long time that Peter had been at peace and had found solitude in sleep.

Although the same could not be said for Harry. He bolted awake gasping, only settling when he realised Peter was beside him, safe and unhurt. He also hadn't realised he was crying until he saw a tear fall onto Peters hand, in which Peter squirmed at the touch but didn't awaken. Harry dried his eyes and cuddled up to a topless Peter, hoping that the familiar touch would bring him some comfort.

Harry hadn't realised just how long he had been cuddling Peter, until Peter spoke. "Although this has been a lovely few hours Hare, I kinda need to pee." Harry chuckled at that, only Peter could ruin the moment, but Harry let Peter go all the same. However, not realising how cold it was without Peter, Harry snuggled into the duvet, getting comfortable and quickly drifted off into a much more peaceful sleep. And once Peter returned seeing how peaceful Harry was, he joined him under the covers, enjoying one of the very few lazy days the pair had together. Even though this particular one had been down to horrific circumstances, it was still the best way to end a day from Hell.


End file.
